This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The kinetochore is a highly conserved complex responsible for making the attachment between microtubules and chromosomes during mitosis. Although the major sub-complexes of the kinetochore have been identified, relatively little is known about the structural organization of these sub-complexes. We would like to determine which proteins/sub-complexes are copurifying when expressed in bacteria to aid in structural analysis.